Script
by Violeta 6V
Summary: Fic escrita para o projeto Seasib of Valentine, da seção Violeta  Harry e Pansy  do fórum 6v


**Autor:** Clarita Black

**Título:** Script

* * *

><p><strong>Fic escrita para o projeto Season of Valentine, da seção Violeta (Harry e Pansy) do fórum 6v<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Script<strong>

Ele gastou o dobro do tempo costumeiro para se barbear; depois demorou bastante às voltas com o antisséptico bucal, preocupado em parecer perfeito quando ela chegasse. A casa tinha sido preparada com esmero, os lençóis da cama tinham sido perfumados, as flores estavam dispostas num vaso sobre a mesa de jantar, iluminada por perfeitamente limpo, música suave tocando baixinho, o assado quase pronto para ser servido quando ela chegasse, o champagne gelando. Ansioso como um adolescente, ele tentava manter a tranquilidade, afinal, era a primeira vez que Pansy viria à sua casa e ele queria que tudo corresse bem.

Em sua mente o roteiro da noite estava preparado. Quando ela chegasse, conversariam um pouco no sofá ouvindo música, enquanto esperavam que o jantar ficasse pronto. Então ele abriria o vinho que escolhera cuidadosamente para acompanhar o assado e jantariam, tudo bem apropriado à noite de Valentine's Day.

Depois da sobremesa ele lhe daria o presente que comprara, uma corrente com um pingente em forma de coração, com as iniciais P e P entrelaçadas. Pansy Parkinson ou Potter e Parkinson? Harry ainda não sabia. Apesar de eles terem saído juntos algumas vezes e ele se sentir envolvido de uma forma assustadora, não sabia se acontecia o mesmo com ela. Essa noite deveria ser o marco entre as saídas descompromissadas e o início de uma relação.

Depois do presente, ainda bebericando o vinho, eles dançariam. Então, embalados pela música e relaxados pela bebida, trocariam o primeiro beijo longo da noite. Quando as coisas esquentassem, ele a pegaria nos braços e a levaria no colo até a cama, onde fariam amor por toda a madrugada. O champagne estava reservado para o momento em que, suados e sedentos, brindariam à noite perfeita, a primeira de muitas que passariam juntos.

Essa seria a primeira vez dos dois, embora ambos já tivessem experiências anteriores com outras pessoas, o que deveria facilitar as coisas. O problema é que ao invés de tranquilizá-lo, isso o deixava mais inseguro. E se ela não gostasse? E se ele não fosse capaz de fazer com que ela se sentisse bem?

Cada vez mais ansioso, não parava de conferir as horas no relógio de parede da cozinha. Então ela chegou, apenas poucos minutos depois da hora marcada. Harry sentiu toda a sua ansiedade se desvanecer ao olhar para ela, que depois de beijá-lo nos lábios, entrou, aparentando tanta segurança que ele a invejou. Ele mostrou o apartamento a ela, que elogiou seu bom gosto e a arrumação das coisas. Ele pensou em começar a seguir o roteiro e levá-la para o sofá, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e o beijou longamente.

-Feliz Valentine's Day, Harry. Eu comprei isso para você.

Estendeu para ele uma caixinha, que ele abriu, um pouco perturbado pela alteração da sua ordem preestabelecida. Não que ele quisesse impor qualquer coisa, só precisava seguir um script essa noite por causa do seu nervosismo. Retirou da caixinha um par de abotoaduras, onde as iniciais H e P se entrelaçavam, enquanto a ouvia dizer muito calmamente.

-Eu ainda não sei se são as nossas iniciais ou apenas as suas, mas acho que descobriremos isso essa noite.

Chocado por ouvi-la colocar em palavras os seus pensamentos de apenas alguns minutos atrás, ficou olhando para ela, incapaz de qualquer reação. Ela mantinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios, enquanto esperava que ele dissesse algo. Finalmente ele percebeu que deveria fazer alguma coisa e lembrou-se do presente dela, guardado na mesinha de cabeceira, no quarto. Pediu que ela esperasse enquanto ia buscá-lo.

Estava de costas para porta, pensando na incrível coincidência dos presentes quando sentiu o perfume dela. Voltou-se e entregou a ela a caixinha.

-Feliz Valentine's Day, Pansy.

Ela abriu, e ao retirar a corrente com o pingente, sorriu de uma forma que ele sentiu seu coração se acelerar.

-É no mínimo uma linda coincidência, você não acha?

Ele sorriu em resposta.

-Deixe-me ajudar você com o fecho.

Ela recuou um passo e abriu lentamente o primeiro botão da blusa que usava, olhando-o de uma forma insinuante.

-Eu tenho uma ideia melhor, Potter. Por que você não vai até a cozinha desligar o forno e aproveita para trazer alguma coisa refrescante para bebermos? Enquanto isso eu coloco a corrente, e se você for rápido o bastante, pode até conseguir me ajudar com o fecho.

Em um segundo ele percebeu duas coisas, a primeira delas, que estava com a boca aberta. A segunda foi que não adiantava preparar scripts para a vida, especialmente se dela fizesse parte alguém como Pansy Parkinson.

Intuiu que teriam uma noite formidável, e que essa seria apenas a primeira vez em que Pansy alteraria seus roteiros e o faria mudar seus planos. Quando voltou da cozinha trazendo champagne num balde e duas taças, encontrou-a sentada na cama com as pernas cruzadas, usando a corrente, e nada mais.


End file.
